


To Vex the Rose with Jealousy

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chair Sex, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Cullen, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Cullen Rutherford, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Jealousy is vicious and creeping; it rears its ugly head when you least expect it, baring fangs at people you hold dear. As much as Cullen tries to fight it, knowing it's wrong to feel such emotion for the Inquisitor, he can't resist forever...





	To Vex the Rose with Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW Dragon Age Prompt** | Click [here](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/162038782277/to-vex-the-rose-with-jealousy-prompt) to read it on Tumblr.  
>  **“Are you jealous?” prompt for[illbeguiltyifyouwantmetobe](https://illbeguiltyifyouwantmetobe.tumblr.com/)**  
>  **Rating:** Explicit.  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan (Warrior).  
>  **Fic Title inspired by:** _[The Garden of Eros](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/the-garden-of-eros/)_ by Oscar Wilde.

He’d watched her like this before.  He’d watched her in moments when he knew he should be doing anything _but_ watching her.  

He should be training the recruits, or answering letters, or reading reports; instead, he found himself standing beside the training ring outside the Herald’s Rest.  He told himself he was here to critique her skills, to offer advice – it was his role as the Commander of the Inquisition, after all – but the more he tried to focus on the fight, the more his eyes focused on _her_ , his thoughts turning to places he tried so hard to avoid. 

Their axes clashed, the force sending ripples through her flesh, her face scrunching as she pushed back the Iron Bull’s assault, flinging the weapon from his hand. 

The Qunari glanced back at his axe, a smirk curving his lips when she threw her weapon behind herself and raised her fists.

‘You really want to do this, Boss?’

‘Why not? I’m not always going to have an axe to swing, so I might as well practice with someone big enough to be a challenge me.’

Bull raised his meaty arms, curling his fingers – or, the ones that remained – into massive fists. ‘I’ve been waiting for you to say that.’

Even from a distance, Cullen could hear her laboured breaths, could see the sheen of sweat that glistened on her sun-kissed skin.  He watched muscles rippling in her strong arms as she swung her fist, could see the firm outline of her thighs as her thick curves stretched the fabric to breaking. 

Cullen scrubbed his hand over his mouth, glancing down as he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, but a sharp cry sounded, followed by a heavy thump.  He opened his eyes to see the Inquisitor on the ground, the Iron Bull bearing down on her, his face no more than two inches away from hers as he held her prostrate in the dirt, one hand pinning her wrists above her head.  Still, she fought, bucking against him in an effort to shift his weight.

‘Keep doing that, Boss, and I might just have to give you a private lesson.’

She stilled, staring up at him as her chest heaved, her voice breathless as she said, ‘you’d like that, wouldn’t you Bull?’

Cullen did not wait to hear his response – he’d seen enough.  He turned on his heel, marching back up to his quarters, back to his desk where distraction awaited with open arms. 

He slammed the door behind himself, hard enough that the hinges groaned and creaked under the force.  He settled into his chair, dragging the new pile of reports to the centre of his desk as he reached for his quill. 

He needed to work, he decided, needed to bury his mind in reports and duty, but every time he closed his eyes the sight of her pinned beneath the Iron Bull lingered in his mind.

He’d given up denying his attraction to her weeks ago, had finally indulged in the softness of her lips after a night of Wicked Grace at the Herald’s Rest when they’d both had too much ale, but he knew it could go no further.  She was the Herald, Andraste’s chosen, he would not risk steering her from her path.  He’d tried to distance himself, but he lingered on the fringes, longing for one more glance, one more touch.

One more taste.

He raised his eyes to the door at the firm knock.  Jim, probably, with another pile of reports and letters.

‘Come in,’ he called, returning his quill to the inkwell, nearly knocking it over when Trevelyan peeked around the door.

‘Can I come in?’

‘Ah– yes, of course,’ he said, rising from his seat as she closed the door behind herself, ‘what do you need?’

She smiled at him, that soft curve of her lips that he craved.  She’d changed her clothes after the fight, returning to the neat jacket and pants which Josephine had picked out for her.  He knew she hated the outfit, but, still, she’d smiled once when he told her that the soft blue jacket matched her bright eyes. 

‘I don’t really need anything, per se,’ she said, strolling closer until she could lean on the edge of his desk, ‘I was going to see if you wanted to go for an ale after I finished sparring with Bull, but you ran off just after he kicked my arse.’

‘Yes, well…’ He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. ‘I’m afraid I’m rather busy.’ He motioned to the pile of missives on his desk, trying to avoid her gaze for fear he would get lost in it, just as he had the night he’d overstepped the line. 

‘Oh, I see,’ she said, leaning closer to pick up the report he’d been examining before she arrived, ‘I have a pile on my desk that I should attend to.’

‘Inquisition business does not take care of itself.’  

He used her distraction to trace her profile, noting the sweet hue that lit cheeks still flushed from the sparring, the pert tip of her nose, and the luscious pink of her soft, plush lips. 

She glanced up, catching him in his perusal, and he quickly averted his gaze, clearing his throat. ‘I– I should get back to work.’

She stared at him for a long moment, voice soft as she asked, ‘Cullen, have I done something?’

He glanced up. ‘Sorry?’

‘You heard what I said. Three weeks ago, you kissed me, and now you won’t even look me in the eye. I deserve an explanation.’

He sighed. ‘No, it’s just– I thought you and Bull–’

‘Me and Bull?’ she said, arching a fiery eyebrow at him.

His lip twitched. ‘Well, you certainly looked cosy in the ring.’

‘He _pinned_ me, Cullen. It happens sometimes when people spar; that’s how you know when you’re beaten.’

His clenched his teeth, fighting the images that churned in his mind. ‘I’m sure it happens in private too.’

Her jaw dropped and she stood from the desk, taking a step closer. ‘Are you _jealous_? What, because Bull made a lewd suggestion? He’s _the Iron fucking Bull_ , lewd is what he does.’

‘I’m not–‘ He shoved his fingers through his hair, the lie bitter on his tongue. ‘Actually, you know what, yes, I am jealous. I have seen countless men fawn over you, flirt with you, all while I try and fight this– this thing between us, because it shouldn’t happen. It can’t happen.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you’re the Herald!’

‘I’m so tired of hearing that! You can’t do this, you’re the Herald. You can’t do that, you’re the Herald. I didn’t ask to be the fucking Herald. When will it matter what _I_ want?’

‘What do you want?’

She stepped closer, grasping his surcoat, her lips a mere breath away as she said, ‘You. I want _you._ The only man I’ve kissed since we met. The only man I’ve craved when I lie in my quarters alone each night, wishing I had your arms to hold me…’ Her hands trailed down his cuirass, her gaze following the dance of her fingers as they neared the bottom of his armour. ‘Wishing you could make me forget the battles and the burden for even an hour.’  

He tipped her chin up and he finally met her gaze, finally allowed himself to fall into the depths of those bright blue eyes that he craved as her warm breath caressed his lips, as her earthy scent invaded his senses.

Whatever she saw in his gaze was enough.  She closed the gap between them and he moaned at the taste of her, at the passionate claim she staked upon his mouth, her plump lips slanting over his. 

He coaxed her to tip her head back, to deepen the kiss, a throaty moan slipping from her at the demanding stroke of his tongue.  He could not help the low growl that left him at the taste of her, at the way she moulded her body to his until she was all he could feel.

He clutched at her, at her giving curves and her luscious mane of hair that cascaded down her back.  She was his anchor to this earth, to his very being, her desire a lifeline in a world ravaged by war. 

When they broke the kiss they were breathless, chests heaving under the weight of their desire. 

‘Cullen, I want you,’ she whispered, as she grasped at his surcoat, pressing closer to him.  Her bright gaze was heated, her soft lips swollen from their kiss.

‘Then I am yours, Evelyn.’

He let her ease him back into his chair.  He moved to catch her thighs, to coax her to straddle him so that he could take another taste of her lips, but she dodged his seeking hands.  Her bright gaze entranced him as she lowered herself to her knees before him, his breath hitching as her hands slid along his thighs with wicked intent.  She tugged at the laces of his pants, every light touch of her fingers as she hooked a digit beneath the cord to unravel it sending pulses to his stirring shaft.  

‘Ev, I–’

Cullen’s voice broke on a moan as she cupped him through his pants, massaging for a moment before her hands slid to his hips.  She bared him to her gaze with a hard tug on the waistband, nearly dragging him from the chair, then her hand was upon him, his eager cock pulsing, swelling with the slow, coaxing stroke of her hand. 

His shaft grew heavy under her caress, thoughts draining from his mind along with his blood until he ached for her.  A broken cry caught in his throat when he felt her breath fall upon the sensitive skin of the head, her hot mouth enveloping his eager flesh as her hand moved with firm strokes along his shaft, the calloused skin of her palm – hardened from years of training and fighting – adding to the pleasure she gave with her wicked tongue. 

Evelyn licked and sucked at the thick head, tongue swirling around the crown, his hips jerking as the firm tip of her tongue darted back and forth over the slit, a moan rumbling in her chest at the taste of him as pre-cum beaded on the head.  He cursed, gritting his teeth as her moan vibrated through him, as he fought to keep himself from bucking into her hot mouth. 

He dropped his head back onto the chair, uncaring of the sounds that escaped him as she took him deeper, a growl rumbling in his chest as she sucked him until her cheeks hollowed.  He feared she’d choke on the length of him, but she hummed around his shaft, his knees falling wide, fingers coiling into her hair as his heavy sack tightened, shivers darting down his spine.

‘Fuck, Ev, I– ah, Maker, I’m going to come.’

She stilled, holding him in the heat of her mouth as she pinched the base of his shaft between her fingers, his body shuddering at the weight in his cock.  His eager member twitched, but slowly he slipped away from the edge, his breath ragged as she released his throbbing shaft with a wet smack of her lips.

‘Not yet, Commander.’

Evelyn pressed down on Cullen’s knees and he dragged his eyes open, watching her rise before him.  A prayer caught in his throat as she unclasped the soft jacket, revealing her soft sun-kissed flesh to his gaze inch by captivating inch, his eyes riveted to the full curve of her breasts that spilt over her smallclothes, her nipples straining against the pale fabric. 

He shifted on the chair, moving to the edge to draw her closer until her legs wedged between his thighs.  He pressed kisses to the firm expanse of her stomach, to the soft pouch of her lower belly, hands roaming along her hips, her waist, up to the laces of her smallclothes.  He freed her full breasts to his gaze, breath shuddering from him at the first sight of her dusky nipples. 

‘Evelyn…’

Cullen clutched at her back, drawing her to his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive peak until she moaned his name, the graze of his stubble on her flesh making her tremble as he nipped and sucked at the stiffened peak.  He laid kisses across her chest as he journeyed to her other nipple, deft fingers stroking and massaging her breast, her skin still damp from his kiss. 

‘Maker, you are exquisite,’ he rasped, dragging his cheek across the swell of her breast, sending shivers dancing over her skin at the coarse caress.  

His hands roamed freely, finger grasping the waist of her pants.  He dragged them down her legs, her small clothes catching in the tangle of fabric, revealing auburn curls to his gaze.  He allowed her a moment to kick off her boots and shed the fabric from her legs before he cupped the soft flesh of her arse, massaging and kneading it as he fought for control of his desire. 

Cullen met her gaze as he bit the finger of his glove, tugging the leather from his hand.  He stripped the other in the same manner, tawny gaze sparkling with flecks of gold as he stared into her bright eyes.

He trailed his calloused palm up her thigh, using his knee to ease her legs apart.  He held her with one hand as he slipped a finger between the soft lips of her sex, her hips jerking forward as he sought her swollen clit, but his firm hold on her arse kept her in place as he delved deeper between her delicate folds. 

Evelyn grasped his shoulders, hands fisting in the fur of his mantle as he stroked her, gliding his finger along her slit, coating the digit in her honey before he focused his attention on that little bud that throbbed with need.  

He watched emotions play across her face as he pleasured her; her cheeks were flushed, her brow knotted as he slowly stoked the flames of her desire, her lips parted on a moan that broke from her throat as he pressed his finger into her core.  He stroked her slowly, adding a second digit, thumb moving to caress her clit in time with the thrust of his fingers, her sweet cunt clenching and pulsing as she neared her climax, her legs trembling under the weight of the pleasure he gave with his deft touch.

She grasped his wrist, urging him to release her.  For a moment he feared he’d hurt her, but she shifted, straddling his thighs.  He groaned as she pressed her slick heat against his cock, arching her body to grind against him, coating his shaft in her honey before she lifted herself. 

Cullen’s head dropped back as the thick head of his cock pressed against her core, his length pulsing as the heat of her enveloped him.  A moan caught in his throat as Evelyn eased onto his length, her breath hitching as he stretched her silken walls.  Her hands cupped his stubbled jaw and she bent to taste his lips, placing a soft kiss on his scar as she settled into his lap.  He drew a shuddering breath as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, holding him captive as she slowly rolled her hips, testing the fullness inside her.  She became more eager as her body adjusted to his size, lifting until he almost slipped from the slick heat of her before she dropped back down, months of pent up desire flooding forth at the exquisite joining of their bodies.  

He grasped her strong thighs, kneading the thick muscles.  His knees fell wide, heels digging into the cobblestone floor, desperate to meet the sensual stroke of her body.  Sounds he hardly recognised fell from his lips as she rode him on the chair, her muscles rippling beneath his grasp, the stunning strength of her body setting his blood alight.  He’d seen her crush her enemies between the thighs he now held in his palms, had seen her snap the bone in a man’s arm clean through with the twist of her body, but now she cradled him so sweetly, so intimately, using the muscles he so admired, not in anger but to fuel their passion, to fuel the curling and crackling pleasure that danced between them. 

Cullen kissed her neck and she held his head as he nipped at the sensitive skin above her shoulder, a broken cry tumbling from her lips as he latched onto her flesh.  Her nails scraped across his scalp as he tongued the imprint of his teeth, her fingers coiling in his hair as she pressed herself closer, melding their bodies.  How he wished he’d taken off his armour, his clothes, so he could feel the heat of her sun-kissed skin against his own, but his regrets fled when he felt a tantalising pulse in her core.

Pressure built, his cock throbbing, heavy sack tightening with every rise and fall of her hips.  He clenched his jaw, focusing on her sharp breaths, on her eager movements, on the sweet sounds of her pleasure as she rode him.  He angled their bodies until her clit ground against his pelvis with every roll of her hips and a sharp cry broke in her chest, her needy cunt pulsing at the intensity of the pleasure as the fullness inside her combined with the friction against her clit. 

Evelyn chased her orgasm, hips stuttering as the crackling and burning in her loins reached its crescendo, her silken walls clamping down on his heavy shaft.  Her back went rigid and she shattered around him, her head falling back as she screamed her pleasure as his name.  He dragged her down on his shaft a final time, hilting himself with a roar as his seed burst forth, pumping eagerly into her luscious core, his hips jerking until his arse nearly slid off the chair as pleasure burned through his veins, but she gripped the back of the chair, holding them in place as pulses danced up his spine, the ecstasy of their lovemaking lingering on his skin like a caress. 

They both struggled for breath, chests heaving as Cullen cupped her cheeks, framing her face with his hands before he claimed her lips with soft, lingering kisses.

‘I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for that,’ she whispered.

‘Probably about as long as I’ve wanted you.’

She glanced down, long lashes brushing flushed cheeks. ‘You know we can’t go back from this,’ she said, ‘I won’t just be a convenient release for you, and I won’t pretend that I don’t care about you. Either this happens, or I’m done. People have denied me moments of happiness in many forms for months, but if I’m not even allowed to fall in love, what is the point of caring what happens to this godforsaken world?’

‘I can’t promise that people won’t ask questions if they find out the Inquisitor is intimate with her Commander, and I would much rather they don’t have a chance to ask, but I am yours, Evelyn. For as long as you’ll have me. That much I can promise.’

‘You don’t want to make the Iron Bull jealous?’

‘After the scream you just unleashed in this room, I’m sure he already is,’ he said, joy blooming in his chest, filling him until he thought he might burst, ‘but if he asks… let the rumours spread. Everyone wants to know every detail about you – the Herald – but I’m not willing to share.’

A soft smile curled her lips, and he lost himself in her bright blue gaze as she said, ‘then, for now, it’s our secret, Commander.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
